A Proper View
by rinabina
Summary: A collection of milestones in Ron and Hermione's relationship, starting with their second kiss. Fluff R/H.
1. First Love

A Proper View

Chapter 1: First Love

Disclaimer: All mentions, references, and characters from _Harry Potter_ are owned by JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It doesn't seem real."

Harry's voice seemed to echo into the black sky. It was directed to no one in particular, but Ron and Hermione who lay beside him nodded in response.

They lay on the grass outside the Burrow, faces upturned into the clear, star-studded sky. It had taken weeks, but the thick, cold fog had finally cleared, and the stars could shine again. A breeze blew over the meadow, rippling the grass and hushing the quiet night. They were deserted in the dark, illuminated only by the stars and the tip of Ron's wand, propped against a nearby stone. Despite being deserted, they held no fear. As far as they were concerned, they had seen enough danger to last them a lifetime. Even though it was safe throughout Britain, little would alarm them now.

It was Hermione who spoke first. She placed a hand gently upon Harry's forearm. "Nothing seems real anymore. I still wake up in a fright sometimes. Afraid I'll see the canopy of the tent, and shadows of branches."

"Or hear Snatchers out the window," Ron added, lifting himself up on his elbow.

It was quiet for another moment until Ron spoke again. "What are we supposed to do now, anyway?" he asked looking back up at the sky. It seemed like ages since they've gotten a proper view.

No one answered him. In fact, they'd been wondering the same thing for over a week now. It had taken a few days until the whole Weasley/Granger/Potter family was ready to leave the disheveled Hogwarts grounds. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur had returned to the Burrow at once to arrange the service for Fred. George had stayed, voicing his opinion quietly. He had decided to assist in repairing the castle and tending to the wounded, rather than deal with the weight of his loss.

Hogwarts would be open in September, for anyone who felt safe enough to attend. The last few classes of term had been held in intact classrooms at various times throughout the day. Ginny had finished, as quickly as she could, and had arrived at the Burrow that morning. Hermione was seriously considering attending school in the fall, to complete her seventh year of education with Ginny. It seemed silly considering the year they spent battling dark wizards across the country, but it just didn't seem right not to. She wouldn't be _properly_ qualified for jobs if she didn't take her N.E.W.T.s.

Both Harry and Ron had snorted and rolled their eyes at the suggestion. She knew by now that school didn't mean the same thing that it meant to her. Even if future employers didn't know, _she_ would know, and that would bother her for the rest of her young life. _"Do you think they're going to refuse you?_ " Ron had asked her, incredulously, as she'd voiced her opinion. _"I'd like to see the Ministry refuse you. Top of our class. Honestly."_ She had to admit, his faith in her bolstered her self esteem.

Harry and Ron had both received several offers from various employers. Harry had boatloads of owls each day with witches and wizards voicing their support in his run for Minister of Magic. Ron had nearly fallen out of his chair laughing. On a more realistic note, Harry and Ron had _both_ received letters directly from the Auror Department, inviting them to immediately join their ranks while the remaining death eaters scattered.

In fact, Hermione had received one as well, but kept it to herself. Being an Auror was not her plan for the future, but she felt proud knowing they would consider her so quickly.

Everyone expected Harry to accept at once, and he was already looking for flats in London. Hermione knew that Ron's letter was still hidden in his bedside table. Ron had received another offer, in fact, from his brother. George had asked Ron for his help with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was an indefinite offer, that everyone assumed would last until he was on his feet again. Hermione knew that it was a permanent offer. If Ron wanted, he could have a secure job as long as he needed. It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but Hermione understood Ron's dilemma more than he knew.

Should he give up his dream to do the right thing? Should he sacrifice money for danger and uncertainty? A career side by side with his best friend? She'd seen the light glowing from under his door for nights now as he mulled over both options late into the morning.

It was Harry's voice that pulled Hermione out of her reverie. She snapped back to the present and remembered the prickly grass at the back of her neck. _"What are we supposed to do now, anyway?"_

"We just live, I guess," Harry had said with a shrug. She could hear his shoulder slide up and back down beside her ear. "For once, we can just...do normal things."

Ron snorted from her other side. "Yeah, like what?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Ride the train in London and not worry about seeing Mrs. Figg telling me I'm in danger. Rent a near Diagon Alley and get a job. Stay out late and not worry about getting killed."

He spat out the word "killed" with more force than necessary. Hermione looked over at him.

Harry sighed and brushed his long hair off his forehead. "I don't know. I just want to... _be_...for a year or so." He laughed to himself. "I feel like I'm asking for a lot."

They heard the distant _clap_ of the screen door and Ron craned his neck to see who was joining them. "It's Ginny," he said quietly, turning back to them. "Was afraid it was Mum telling us to come inside."

Ginny reached them in a few moments, her bare feet padding on the grass with a faint crunch. "Hi," she said quietly, sinking down beside Harry. Hermione watched as they shared a smile.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said to all three of them, and they all knew it was a warning in disguise. Soon, they would be called inside, away from the peace, and back into the fire. Hermione was reminded of the wedding last summer, then, with a pang of guilt and sadness, remembered how different of an occasion a funeral was.

"Let's go help your Mum," Harry said to Ginny, standing and pulling her up with him.

Ginny let out a sound of discontent. "But I just got here."

Harry tugged her along and laughed. "I thought you said dinner was ready."

She sighed dramatically and followed Harry back to the Burrow.

Hermione reminded herself to thank Harry later. She took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky.

It was silent between she and Ron until they heard the screen door slam as Harry and Ginny made their way back inside. Hermione stared up at the stars still, merely for something to do, rather than address the rather large elephant between them.

They hadn't spoken of The Kiss in the room of requirement since it had happened. Partially because they had been too busy and emotionally distracted, and partially because both of them had been terrified to bring it up. Terrified the other would say it was a mistake, that they had been too wrapped up in emotions, or that it was irrational for them to sacrifice their friendship.

Hermione realized her heart was pounding. All of the reasons were ridiculous in her mind, except for the last one, which had been plaguing her since the night after the battle.

What _would_ they sacrifice if they took this step?

What if it didn't work out, and they forever created a rift between the three of them? Was it worth it? Was finally gaining what she had always wanted worth sacrificing the best friendship she had ever had, and will probably ever know?

Hermione heard Ron sigh beside her, and she assumed he was thinking the same things. She moved her head to side, to look at him fully. She could see his profile in the shadow of his wandlight. The edge of his long nose, down to his chin, his pursed lips, and the tips of his ginger eyelashes illuminated with the glow of his wand.

Ron seemed to sense her eyes on him, and he turned to meet her gaze. Her heart was beating faster now, the sound rattling her eardrums. This was the first time they'd been truly alone since they had grabbed the Basilisk fangs in the Chamber of Secrets. They'd been ushered to their respective dormitories, bedrooms and jobs for the weeks since the battle. She had barely had a chance to share a silent glance between them, let alone speak about their tender moment.

It all seemed so long ago. So tiny, compared to the massive relief that was the defeat of Voldermort.

Her throat tightened and she felt a sudden pressure in her chest. A sense of loss and despair. Similar to watching Ron and Lavender embrace in the common room. There was no possible way Ron would still want her...

Ron was moving now, rolling onto his side. He had propped himself up on his elbow again, and was looking down at her. He was close. Closer than he'd been since Hogwarts. She swallowed slowly. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of her face, pressing his fingers tenderly to her skin.

Her skin was on fire at once. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand slightly. Anything to keep this moment from ending.

"Hermione," he breathed, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She didn't answer and kept eyes closed. The pressure of his fingertips on her cheek was driving her mad,

"Are you honestly wondering what I think you're wondering?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She met his blue eyes in the dark and felt her heart lurch once more. Had they never been this close before? She shook her head and found her voice. "What am I wondering?"

He removed his hand and chuckled to himself. "The same thing I'm wondering, I'm sure." Ron looked back at her, still smiling. "Whether or not I'm mental to think you'd want to be with me. How in Merlin's sake you could want me over some other bloke like Harry or-"

"Oh, don't even say it," Hermione hissed rolling her eyes.

Ron laughed. He was quiet for a moment before resuming. "Whether or not it would be worth it to screw up our friendship."

At this she had no response. She merely stared back at him, the uncertainty mirrored in his own face. "Well?" she asked, swallowing. "What do you think?"

Ron knit his eyebrows together, an expression she knew meant he was churning something over in his head. He drew a deep breath and then met her eyes. Before she could repeat her question, he lowered his head and pressed his lips delicately, and yet confidently against her own. She lay stunned against the ground, unknowingly clutching a fistful of grass blades.

The tiny popping noises that came as she ripped the grass from its roots were lost in the chatter of crickets and frogs from the nearby pond. Ron's hand on her face was soft, and gentle as he ran it from her forehead to her chin. When at last he pulled away and met her eyes, Hermione stared back at him breathlessly.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, flashing her a smug grin.

Before she could respond with any form of coherent speech, they heard Mrs. Weasley shout from the house. "Ron, Hermione! Dinner's on the table!"

Ron bowed his head in frustration. His fringe brushed her cheek as his forehead dropped against her shoulder. "For Merlin's sake," he said under his breath, voice muffled at the crook of her neck. "We haven't had a moment alone since Hogwarts." He lifted his head again and yelled back at his mother. "Be right there, Mum!"

It was quiet for a moment as they both let their hearts settle back to a normal pace. Ron's hand was still on her face, and Hermione could see him staring at the grass next to her head. They both knew now was not the time to disobey Mrs. Weasley, yet their hearts ached dearly for a mere hour alone.

Biting her lip, Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Do you think she'd mind terribly if we were just a _few_ minutes late?"

Ron smiled. "I like this idea."

"I'm serious," she chided pushing Ron back with a jab of her finger. "I want to talk about this." She felt her bravery dissipate as the words left her mouth.

He leaned close and wagged his eyebrows. "Do we need to talk?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't we? Just to settle a few things."

Ron sighed and her heart instantly dropped. Was it always going to be like this? Unspoken feelings never _really_ identified? Friends with benefits? Everyone knew what was going on by now. They'd made enough meaningful and longing glances over the past few weeks...and years. Her stomach iced over and she closed her eyes bracing for the worst. Ill-fated to be "friends" forever.

"Hermione I feel like I've been 'settling' things for weeks now," Ron said, breaking her stream of consciousness. "School, and Fred, and work and _everything._ With you I have nothing left to settle."

She stared back up at him, eyes wide.

"I want to be with you, Hermione. I want you with me all the time. After a year like the one we just went through, I don't want to waste any more time. Time is finally what we _have_ , and I want to spend it with you." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't want to pretend like I'm not thinking about you all the time, because I am."

She tried to speak but no words came out.

"I want to do like Harry says. Be normal, do things together out in the open. Go to the Leaky Cauldron, meet your parents, buy you dinner, kiss you at your door. Do you get what I'm saying, Hermione?"

She was sucking on her bottom lip, staring back up at Ron with awe. In their strange, wonderful relationship would she be the one to take action and he the one to speak the words? That simply wouldn't do.

Desperate to get a word in she stammered, "Ron, I-"

"I'm in love with you, Hermione."

Suddenly the night was quiet, and the moon and stars had disappeared. She saw Ron, his freckly face shadowed by the wandlight, looking intently into her eyes. She could barely see his features in the dark, but she had memorized every bit of his face by now. The arch of his eyebrows, and the freckle on the end of his nose, the shape of his smile and the dimple on his left cheek. Her eyes pricked at once, and Ron's face was washed out in a blur as the tears altered her vision. They spilled over onto her cheeks and into their entwined fingers.

"Hermione," Ron said, smiling. He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and tried to stop, realizing she had barely said anything since he'd kissed her. "I don't know," she managed, thickly, using her other hand to dry her eyes. "It's just..."

Hermione looked into his eyes, ice blue in the moonlight, and felt her heart lift in her chest. After everything, after all the follies and rows, near death experiences and encounters with the Dark Lord, Ron had finally returned her feelings. They'd finally done something right together. She felt like flying.

"What?" He moved her fringe from her eyes, sweeping his fingers tenderly over her forehead.

"It's just that I love you too, Ron."

Ron was beaming at her, smile wide with excitement.

"I have for...ages," she said, feeling at ease as the words left her lips.

"Me too."

"We took _forever_ ," she said through a giggle.

"Seven years," he said, grinning.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "All seven? I highly doubt-"

"Don't bother trying to get me to say how frizzy your hair was or how big your teeth were because I won't, and it didn't bother me anyway."

She giggled, despite herself, and let Ron place a kiss on her cheek.

"DINNER IS ON THE TABLE AND I WILL _NOT_ TELL YOU AGAIN!"

They lay frozen on the grass, echoes of Mrs. Weasley's warning still ringing in the air. Ron released her hands and sat back enough to meet her eyes. He wore a worried expression on his face, as though hesitant to push his mother any further.

"We should go in," she said quietly. Her heart sunk and she was reluctant to lose this moment. Who knew how long it would be before they could steal another.

Ron was getting to his feet above her, brushing dirt and grass off his shirt. He reached down to help her up, pulling gently until she stood beside him.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she stood, nose practically pressed to his chest. She inhaled slowly, breathing in the subtle scent of him. She felt his cheek against her temple, and the gentle pressure of his lips on her skin.

"Soon," he said sliding an arm around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead to his shirt. Suddenly their separation ripped through her and she never wanted to let go. She forced herself to nod slowly, hoping very much that he was right. This relief combined with the defeat of the Dark Lord was almost too much. Her heart was bursting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Ok guys. Truth? I've had this written for like 5 years. Just sitting on my various computers. I spent the past two months reading through the entire series again, and what do you know...the spark came back! My plan for this story? A collection of Ron/Hermione related relationship moments. Are they called drabbles? I don't know the phrasing any more. I have some of them written, and some not. No real plan for updating. Just bask in the R/H love, okay? Love you guys!

Footnote: There will be no beta-ing of this work. Apologies for the small mistakes.


	2. Decisions

A Proper View

Chapter 2: Decisions

Disclaimer: All mentions, references, and characters from _Harry Potter_ belong to JK Rowling

Author's Note: Picks up directly after the end of the last chapter. Breaks indicate a swap in POV. Begins in Ron's head.

-.-.-.-.-

Ron was hoping Hermione couldn't here the ridiculous speed of his heartbeat. She probably wouldn't care, but he felt silly being so nervous around her. They'd been friends for seven years, defeated trolls and giants and Voldermort for Merlin's sakes. He'd been driven mad by how she smelled before, but never _this_ close to her. Never when she could feel the heat radiating off of him as his skin flushed scarlet. Come to think of it, he could feel heat radiating off of _her_ too.

Ron clenched his teeth at the thought. _Focus._

He felt the tiny pressure of her cheek to his chest, and her arms slide around his waist. Going inside for dinner was the _last_ thing he wanted at the moment. He'd said "soon" moments ago without being completely sure. With the preparations and company headed their way there was no telling when they'd be alone.

For a second he wished they were at Hogwarts in the deserted common room.

The seconds ticking by was making him more and more agitated. Ron hated getting reprimanded by his mother just as much as the next bloke, but he knew that right now was not the time to push her buttons.

He felt Hermione take a deep breath against his shirt. "Let's go," she said, pulling away and moving towards the house. She looked as miserable as he felt. Their eyes met for a moment and she shot him a small smile. "Soon," she nodded, motioning for him to follow.

They walked together to the back porch and he let her climb the small stairs ahead of him. He reached for the door and followed her in to the house. It was hot and sticky from all the commotion in the kitchen. The temperature only accentuated his extreme aversion to being inside.

They rounded the corner to meet a full table of Weasleys. Everyone was jammed in tight in the kitchen, chairs overlapped on the black and white tiled floor. Two empty seats remained on opposite sides of the table, of course. Ron grimaced as Harry gave him a sympathetic shrug.

He watched glumly as Hermione sailed to the back of the room to claim the first empty chair. She didn't miss a beat. Ron tried to follow her lead but his hesitation caught the eye of his frazzled mother.

"Ronald," she said, voice stern. "Sit. Now."

He sighed, angrily, and pulled out the last empty chair, plopping down loudly between Percy and Ginny.

His sister placed a roll on the edge of his plate and passed him the bowl of potatoes.

"How nice _you_ get to sit next to Harry," Ron hissed icily to her..

She glared at him and threw the butter dish down on his plate with a clatter. "I'm sorry did you want to sit next to your boyfriend?"

Ron growled under his breath and Ginny sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I tried to save her a seat next to me but Mum moved me down."

"Sorry," he mumbled, passing the salad to Percy and buttering his roll quickly. "I just wish-"

"Join the club," Ginny shot back, now handing him a platter of roasted chicken. "You're not the only one making breakthroughs here."

He looked across the table at Hermione. She was watching him too, eyes sad as she ignored Fleur beside her.

Ron did his best to smile, and she returned the gesture, cheeks flushing slightly.

The rest of dinner went by in a loud, clattering flurry, as usual. When they were finished, Mrs. Weasley magicked the plates away to the kitchen. The leftover food was disapperated and soon they were gathered around the empty table.

"I'll wash the dishes, Molly," Hermione said grasping Mrs. Weasley's hand beside her and standing up out of her chair.

Ron perked up at once.

"Don't be silly dear," she said. She patted Hermione's hand and looked across the table at her husband. "Arthur was just about to do them."

Mr. Weasley looked imploringly at his wife.

Hermione didn't back down easily. "No, you stay where you are Mr. Weasley, Ron can help me."

Ron stood up at once, nearly tripping over his own chair in his haste to get to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley eyed him hesitantly. "Well I was going to have him de-gnome after dinner..."

"I'll do it after," he said, pleadingly, ready to do anything at this point to spend five extra minutes with Hermione.

"Don't bother," she replied, much to his joy, "Bill and Charlie can do it while you're helping Hermione."

Charlie scowled at Ron from his seat at the table and mouthed, " _helping_ " in air quotes. Ron shrugged back sheepishly, and moved to the kitchen quickly, to avoid the rest of the glances from the table.

Hermione met him at the sink, looking rather pleased with herself. "Well," she said, rolling up her sleeves and turning on the tap, "it may not be time alone, but it is time."

He was smiling down at her when she met his eyes, smug smile on her face. The rest of the Weasley's had dissolved back into conversation and he took the brief moment to press his lips to Hermione's warm cheek.

The radiant heat of her nearly seared his lips and he smiled against her skin. A beat passed and the remained frozen in place. Slowly, and without hesitation, Hermione turned her head to meet his lips.

Now it was Ron's turn to freeze. They had only kissed a handful of times (most of them occurring within the past hour), but he was always floored at how _soft_ her lips were. He had watched them for seven years; speaking faster than he ever dared, shouting spells when it counted the most, smiling at him from across the house table… If she only knew how much he had been analyzing her lips the whole time.

He couldn't help himself. Before she pulled away, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her, clumsily against his chest. He felt her tiny hands fist a bunch of his sweater.

He was too scared to do much else. Too scared to ruin the moment with brash and, frankly, hormonal needs. He nearly blacked out when it was Hermione who deepened the kiss.

 _Of course it was_.

Really.

He moved his hands from her back to cup her face. He was was half holding himself upright and half preventing her from backing away. Not yet. _Not yet…_

Just another moment.

When he felt her fingers move from his sweater, up to his neck, and into his hair, he knew he needed to step away. There would be time for this. There _would_. Wouldn't there? He shared a bedroom with Harry at the moment, but they were mates and he would surely give them some time alone… Her hands on his neck only made him think of what her hands would feel like elsewhere.

This is what he was asking for. Time. Time to be with Hermione like a proper boyfriend.

With more gentleness and restraint than even _he_ knew he had, Ron pushed her away ever so slightly. The look on her face nearly did him in.

Her eyes were still closed, her mouth still open, bottom lip still tantalizingly glossy from their kiss. He opened his mouth a drew in a blatant and unattractive calming breath. "We should…er…" he said, lamely, wishing he could think of something smooth to say like Bill would have.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Rather than dropping her jaw in horror and scuttling away like she'd been scandalized, she bit down on her lower lip and hid a grin.

He could help but widen his eyes.

She giggled. _Giggled._

Now it was Ron's turn to smile. "You little minx! I never even knew-"

She shushed him and pressed a finger to his lips. He snatched at her wrist and pulled it away, but not before kissing the tip of her finger.

"You think just because I've waited to tell you that I loved you forever means I haven't also wanted to snog you senseless for that long?"

He shook his head. "I hope you _never_ stop impressing me, Hermione Granger. I mean it. It's far too fun."

He was still holding her wrist. He didn't want to let go. She turned her hand within his and gripped his fingers. "I'll try not to."

Ron looked at the pile of dishes and then back at Hermione. "Should we get on with it?"

She lifted her wand out of her pocket swooped it around and in the direction of the faucet, then the plates. Within a moment, dishes were moving from the counter, into the filled sink, scrubbed clean and laid to dry on the wash rack. Hermione looked back up at him. "The sounds will keep the others occupied for a least a few more minutes…"

Ron way already ahead of her. He placed his hands on either side of her face once more and backed them against the wall.

-.-.-.-.-

"So you and my brother, then?" Ginny asked laster, as she sat crosslegged on her bed in front of Hermione. Hermione's fingers were buried in Ginny's hair, weaving a braid from the crown of her head to the nape of her neck.

Hermione swallowed loudly. The mere mention of Ron made her entire body hum. The three of them had been so focused over the past year that it was nearly impossible to _really_ focus on her feelings. She had felt them, suppressed them, even, but acting on them would have been nearly impossible. Now that everything was out in the open and they were _free_ , the possibilities made her body feel like flying.

"I think so," she answered, finally. Her voice was breathy and nervous.

"You _think_ so?"

"No, I know so. Yes. Ron and I are…together," Hermione amended, with a nod of her head.

Ginny reached behind her and squeezed Hermione's knee. "Good for you. It's about bloody time."

"Yes," was all she could reply. "And you and Harry?"

Ginny breathed a dreamy sigh that made Hermione smile. "Yeah. We were never really over, were we? It's been easy to pick things back up. Although, I still have a bone to pick with him, leaving me. _And_ going off and faking his own death. Git."

They laughed together. "I reckon he could have done all of that better," Hermione agreed. "If it makes you feel any better, event though Ron and I spent an entire year with him, he hardly talked to us about what was going on in his head."

"I know," she sighed. "Sometimes I can't believe he's even here at all."

Hermione bit down hard on her lip.

"It doesn't feel right to be grateful that Harry is alive with my brother, and so many others are dead, but I am _so_ grateful." She twisted around to look at Hermione. "Does that make me a monster?"

Emotion tied a knot in Hermione's throat and she shook her head. "No, it doesn't. I will be the first to admit that the odds of Harry coming out of this alive were…slim. I'm grateful too."

Ginny offered a watery smile, then turned back around to brush some tears from her eyes. "Was my brother kind to you while you were gone?" she asked next, as she patted her cheeks with her fingers.

Hermione let out an abrupt laugh. "No."

Ginny laughed too.

"Well, sometimes. It was hard. We had one of the horcruxes with us and it affected all of is differently. It was hard on Ron."

"Prat," his sister spat.

"It wasn't his fault, really. I expect I know what it was doing to him now, actually. But he's okay now. We're all okay, I think."

"You will be, sooner or later."

Hermione was just finishing the end of Ginny's braid when there was a knock at the door. Ginny eyed her whitewashed door and sighed loudly. "It's probably Mum with something _else_ she needs us to do in the morning."

Hermione quickly banded Ginny's hair and watched as she pulled herself off the bed with a loud sigh and moved over to the door. She opened wide enough to peek into the dark hallway then turned back to Hermione with a grin.

"Not Mum," she said with a laugh. She opened the door wider and two, tall figures popped their heads inside.

"Thought you ladies could use some amusement," Ron said wagging his eyebrows. "Figured you were in here braiding hair or something."

Ginny tugged the end of her plait impatiently.

Harry moved his arm into the room, holding the neck of a dusty bottle with a peeled label. "We silenced the gap under your parents' door," he said, grinning.

"And then raided the liquor cabinet downstairs." Ron held up four glasses between his fingers. "It's clear outside, no wind. You can still see the stars."

Hermione's face started radiating heat when he turned to catch her eye. "Want to go?"

While she may not be for the idea of stealing the Weasley's top-shelf firewisky or mead or whatever it was, she _was_ for spending time with Ron and her friends.

Ginny had already pulled on a pair of weathered boots and a thin gray jumper. She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and lead him out into the hallway. "Meet you down there. Hermione, bring your wand and light one of those blue flames for us!"

Hermione nodded and watched as they went, leaving she and Ron blissfully alone in the quiet room.

Ron was still smiling. "Are you coming?"

Her mouth twisted into a reluctant smile. "I can't believe you stole their liquor!" she said as she slid off the comforter and poked around for her shoes.

He snorted. "Trust me, there were at least 20 bottles in there. They won't even miss it."

Hermione slid her feet in her flats and tied the sash of her robe around her hips. She moved towards Ron and stopped as she stood beside him. He was so _tall_. He smiled down at her. With a delicate clinking noise from the glasses in his hand, Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Hermione towards him. "We should at least take advantage of this tiny moment alone."

Hermione bit her lip, and looked up at him, cheeks burning. "That is probably the best use of our time."

His smiling lips had already pressed to hers and she melted into his arms like beeswax. In the quiet night she could hear his breaths as they beat against her cheek and the loud thuds of her heart in her ears.

Ron pressed his free hand to her face, and pulled her more tightly against him.

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time together," he said softly over her lips when she pulled away.

Her cheeks were hot and her breathing was erratic. She could hardly hear him straight. "It's nothing, Ron. It's not as though we've had loads of idle time."

He sighed quietly. "I know. But, I never want you to think that I don't…that I haven't…"

Hermione lifted her eyes to find his. His jaw was clenched. She could see the tiny bits of stubble on his chin, backlit from the overhead light in Ginny's room. "What?"

"I don't want you to think that I don't want this. Ever."

Her heart leapt so hard in her chest, she nearly thought it would push them over. "Ron…"

"I know we talked earlier but, I want you to know that this is real for me, Hermione. Aside from the obvious, save-the-world type of stuff, it's all I've been thinking about for the last year."

She smiled. "I know, Ron." She lifted herself on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "For me too."

Ron's face broke out in a relieved grin.

"Yes, now let's go downstairs." She shoved him lightly through the doorframe and pointed towards the stairs.

He raised an eyebrow. "Suddenly found your taste for breaking the rules?" He slowed until they were walking next to each other down the hall. He lifted his arm over her shoulders.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Maybe I'd just really _really_ like a shot of that whiskey."

Ron hummed and pressed a kiss to her fluffy head. "That's my girl."

-.-.-.-.-

Less than half an hour later, two shots of burning, amber liquor and _lots_ of laughs later, Ron felt happier than he'd been in his life, possibly. His stomach felt like it would burst open from all of the laughter, his heart was flying in his chest, and Hermione was curled like a cat against his side.

There had been so many moments like this at Hogwarts with his friends. There was hardly a night that they hadn't been gathered around the Gryffindor fire, finishing homework, writing Sirius or planning something. So many times he had wished Hermione had been pressed against him like this. He had wanted to feel her laughter against his ribcage as he was now. He decided he would never tire of it.

Harry wiped some tears from his eyes before finishing his story, "And then he said, 'But this is Herbology, Professor!'"

The four friends were practically piled on top of each other laughing now. They had wandered their way back to the patch of grass they had been occupying earlier. Hermione had lit a tuft of warm, blue flames atop a nearby rock, and they had spent the rest of the time telling jokes, catching up and laughing uncontrollably.

As the hilarity of the last joke faded into the late night sky, they settled back against each other. Ron tucked his fingers under Hermione's arm to keep the tips of his fingers warm. High clouds had covered the moon and wafted a chill over the yard. Harry pulled Ginny against him and wrapped his arms around her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, caught Ron's eye and said, "I sent my acceptance to the ministry for the Auror Department after dinner."

Ron already knew this. He had watched him fix the scroll to Pig's leg and send him off. Hermione sat bolt upright against his side.

"Oh Harry! How exciting!"

Ginny craned her neck to look at Harry. "Why now? All the depressing talk about death and war over dinner do you in?"

Harry dipped his head and pressed a slow kiss to her shoulder. Ron cringed and forced himself to look at the top of Hermione's curly head. "I was thinking about it all day. We had talked so much about moving on, and well, I'm ready to start now. If I sit around for too much longer…" His voice faded. "I'm afraid I'll be too consumed with guilt."

"Oy, come on mate, we were just laughing at Neville two minutes ago! Don't start with that rubbish." Ron sighed. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "What? We didn't come out here to be sad."

Ginny reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Here, here! Let's toast to Harry and his future!"

She poured small glasses for each of them and they lifted them skyward. A loud _clink_ echoed across the lawn as they crashed their glasses together. "To Harry!" they shouted.

Ron tipped his head back and swallowed the mouthful in one gulp. It burned going down his throat and settled in his stomach like a fire burning in the common room fireplace. He hummed to himself and enjoyed the way he was feeling blurred around the edges. It was a healthy buzz, and one he wasn't willing to relinquish just yet. He kissed the top of Hermione's head and she pressed herself closer.

His sister gathered everyone's glasses and stacked them next to the bottle. "What about you, Ron? What are you going to do?"

He felt Hermione go rigid beside him and he rubbed her shoulder in return. "I don't know, Gin."

"You'll want to be with Harry, won't you?"

Harry and Ron met eyes again. The blue flame was reflecting off Harry's glasses. It looked kind of hilarious, but Ron didn't feel like laughing. "Well yeah, but…"

He took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "George offered me a partnership at the shop."

The relief was instant. He expected Hermione knew some how, she always knew. He didn't like not telling Harry though.

"He _didn't_ ," Ginny hissed. "That snake."

As she started ticking off the reasons how George had lied by promising her a summer job after graduation, Ron watched Harry. His friend was grinning at him. When Ginny finally settled down, Harry nodded at him. "You deserve that, mate."

Ron snorted. "A free ride?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "A real job. A spot in the family business. You're lucky."

He felt the tip of his ears light on fire and he looked down at the grass until it passed. Hermione reached for his arm and squeezed. "I think it's wonderful."

Ron laughed bitterly. "You do?"

"Of course I do! George just lost his best friend and he didn't hesitate to ask you to join him. He wants to share this with you. He trusts you."

A knot lodged itself in Ron's throat at the mention of Fred, and he tried to swallow it down. Emotion pricked painfully behind his eyes. He reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed, _hard_.

"Part of me wants to," he said eventually, still staring down at the grass. "But even more of me wants to be an Auror like I've always wanted. I'm just not sure I'm-"

"Good enough?" Harry finished for him. "Piss off. You're brilliant. All of us are. They sent you a letter, didn't they?"

Harry's fierce response lifted Ron's spirits immediately. He met his friend's eyes again, focusing on the flash of green behind the reflection in his glasses. "Thanks mate."

Ginny ignored the two of them and turned pointedly to Hermione. "And you, _darling_. What does the world have in store for Ms. Granger?"

Hermione tried to hide her pride as she said, "Oh I'm not sure yet, I have several options."

"You would," Ron mumbled.

"Shut up Ron," Ginny chided. "You _all_ have a lot of options."

"There's an offer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that has me particularly excited," Hermione said in a small voice.

Ginny clapped her hands. "You're kidding! Dad knows a few people in that department. That's perfect."

"Notice your E.L.F. work, did they?" Ron teased.

Hermione smiled at him but didn't respond. "I'm actually mostly considering attending Hogwarts in September." She smiled guiltily at Harry. "McGonagall already sent me my letter."

While Ginny clapped excitedly and rattled on how much fun they were going to have at school, Ron tried to deal with his own feelings on the subject. She'd mentioned it, of course, but he never thought… They'd just sorted everything out and now she was going to leave for a year? And not just anywhere, to school, where it was impossible to visit her whenever he wanted.

He did his best to push it aside for now. She was excited, that was the most important thing.

"I need to sort out my parents before I accept anything though," she said, catching Ron's attention. "Or at least, try."

"I'll go with you." The words were out of his mouth before he had even spared a thought. He thought it was a fairly obvious choice. Why wouldn't he go? She was his girlfriend, wasn't she? Especially if she was going to be gone in two months.

Hermione was gazing up at him, eyes shining and eyebrows raised.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked, indignantly. "Is it that shocking?"

She pulled herself off the grass and threw her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I didn't want to go without you."

Her grip on him was tight, and frightened. He rubbed his hands over her back, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "I wouldn't let you go alone, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny were looking politely at the stars when they broke apart.

"I think I'm ready to head to bed," Ginny said, feigning a tired stretch.

Ron felt slightly nauseous as he noted the way her eyes lingered on Harry a little bit too long.

"I think we're going to stay out here a while longer," Hermione said quickly. Ron arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes," was all she said. She didn't look at him.

Ginny stood off the grass and brushed at the back of her legs to dislodge any weeds or dirt from her pajama bottoms. "Mind you fall asleep in the right place," she warned, gesturing towards the house. "They may have no idea we were up late drinking, but if they found us in the wrong room, we'll all be properly yelled at."

"Yes, Mum," Ron teased.

She stuck her tongue at him and helped pull Harry to his feet.

"Goodnight, then," Harry said, waving awkwardly.

Ron waved back and suddenly felt like laughing. Harry's face was slightly bewildered, and he imagined his was the same. He waited until they were nearly at the house before he looked down at Hermione.

"And what, may I ask, do _you_ want to stay out here for?" He brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. Her eyelashes were damp and stuck together in clumps from her recent tears. She looked beautiful.

Rather than answer, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, and pressed a hand to his chest. Ever so gently, she pushed him backwards. His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he lowered himself to the grass obediently. His heart was hammering in his chest. He'd made out with a girl before, but never with…not because….

Well, he'd never been in _love_ before. Rather, he'd always been in love, but he'd never been with the girl he was in love with.

With wide eyes and a quickly beating heart, he watched as Hermione moved beside him and pressed her hands to the grass on either side of his head. Her body was a warm cloud over his. He could feel the heat from her torso through his pajamas. Her pink, fluffy robe fell on either side of his chest, encasing them in a comfortable cocoon.

Ron watched her with a kind of reverence. The way she situated herself just-so before leaning down close. The wide and excited look in her eyes that he didn't recognize. It gave him a thrill. He knew that she was looking at _him_ that way. They'd known each other for seven years. They had already memorized every facial expression and knew the amount of space that the other took up under an invisibility cloak. He knew the way she chewed on her lip when she was faced with a difficult problem, or what time she preferred to go to bed. As she looked down on him, with the moon haloing her hair around her head, he realized how much he had left to learn about Hermione.

"There's one thing I wanted to talk about before I do my best to kiss you properly." The juxtaposition of her body draping over his, combined with her proper-sounding question made Ron laugh loudly.

She was still staring down at him when he composed himself. "I'm serious."

"Talk away," he said, feeling lost in his own head. Her body on top of his, mixed with a serious conversation was not going to be easy to comprehend.

"I saw your face when I said I was going back to Hogwarts."

He watched her silently.

"I'm sorry," she said, eyebrows crumpling. "I hadn't really decided until yesterday when I was talking with Ginny. I know things just got sorted between us, but I just can't-"

"Stop," Ron said quietly, but not unkindly. She froze. "I don't want you to feel bad for choosing what makes you happy. Obviously, you chose me too, how can I complain?"

Hermione started shaking her head but Ron reached up and placed both hands on the side of her torso. She froze once more. "I'm serious, Hermione. I trust you and I believe in you. I want this for you too."

"And Australia?" she asked, looking slightly frightened.

"I'll follow your lead. We can go when you're ready."

"But what about Auror training?" Her voice cracked. "Harry is going to start before we get back and-"

"Hermione. I'm going with you. Auror training can start whenever there's a big enough recruitment. I'll start with the next group, if that's what I decide to do. Maybe when you go back to school."

She sucked in a deep breath to dissuade him again.

"Please," he demanded, softly. "Don't boss me around on this. Let me take care of you properly, for once. I want to protect you. If you're going to be gone most of the year, let me have this trip with you."

A tear finally escaped her lashes, dropping with a loud splat on his chest. She sighed and pressed her fingers to it. "Sorry. It's just…"

Ron lifted a hand to touch her face and the wetness on her cheek. "What?"

"You're wonderful. I'm looking forward to getting used to it." She laughed and swatted more tears out of her eyes. "It's not that I didn't expect it from you, maybe I didn't expect it for _me_."

He shook his head fiercely. "Thats barmy, Hermione. If there's one thing you deserve, it's for someone else to take care of _you_ after the year we had. Let it be me, alright?"

She laughed again and nodded. "Can I kiss you properly now?"

He didn't answer her, nor did he leave her any choice in the matter. He crushed her against his chest and kissed her with everything he could.

-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Thanks so much for checking out chapter one! If I've had that written for five years, I've had the first part of this written for...three? The only reason it's separated into its own chapter, was because I've been holding and treasuring the first bit so much. I wanted it to stand on its own. From here on out, we'll be jumping forward a bit in time when I update.


	3. Summer's End

A Proper View

Chapter 3: Summer's End

Disclaimer: All mentions, references, and characters from _Harry Potter_ belong to JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione and Harry visited the Burrow on the last night of the summer, before she and Ginny headed back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Harry had already moved into his new flat when he started Auror training, and Hermione had been home with her parents since their return from Australia. In a way it was like a reunion.

Ron had done his best to visit her every weekend, and had even plucked the courage to stay for dinner with the Granger's one evening. He missed having her at the Burrow, but in truth, it was nice to show up properly at her door and see her face on the other side. The only problem had been anticipating her departure for Hogwarts...

For dinner, Mrs. Weasley made pork chops and potatoes, followed by two cakes, including one to celebrate Harry's belated birthday. George and Percy showed up for dessert and a few games of Exploding Snap. When conversation had died down and dinner was cleaned up, Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her outside. The rest of the family was gathered around Mrs. Weasley's wireless and hardly noticed their exit. They stepped outside into the dewy grass of the evening, and before she could protest, Ron turned on the spot and apparated them both. With a jolt, he landed them on Stoatshead Hill.

Hermione blinked rapidly as she tried to deduce where they were. It wasn't until she could see the twinkling lights from the village below that she figured it out. "Don't accidentally step on a portkey," she joked, as he leaned down to kiss her. "Why are we out here?"

Ron shrugged and lead her back from the crest of the hill. They settled against the old oak amidst the grass. Hermione rested her head under his chin and took a deep breath. "I just didn't want anyone yelling for us to come back inside," Ron said. "Plus, you can see more stars from up here."

She snuggled closer and he let his eyes unfocus on the lights of the village. Since they'd returned from Australia, they had hardly been able to spend any time alone. Of course, Hermione was living back with her parents and helping them with the transition back into London life. It had been a large emotional adjustment for everyone. The Grangers had been understanding, but upset in the control she had taken over their lives. She popped around The Burrow every few days to visit with Ginny, Ron, Harry and his parents, but only for an afternoon. Even then, the only time they had alone was when he would walk her to the garden gate before she apparated.

In a way the separation had been preparation for the year ahead, but on the other hand, their relationship had progressed over the summer to a level where all they wanted was time alone. There was an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the fact that she was leaving in the morning.

When they were in Australia, they had only one night when it was just the two of them. In Ron's mind, they had taken advantage of the time to themselves without taking things too far. He felt a shiver down his spine as he thought about the way she looked against the crisp white blanket on the hotel bed. He'd seen nearly every part of her that night, and he wouldn't soon forget it. Ron squeezed her shoulder to remind himself that she was there with him now, all of her. Her tiny frame was curled against his side like Crookshanks would have done.

"The First Hogsmeade visit will probably be in October, McGonagall wrote," Hermione said quietly. "That's a long time from now."

Ron held her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Only a month. You'll be in classes and I'll still be in training. Time will fly." Even as the words left his mouth, he knew there was no meaning behind him. Time would drag and he knew it.

"It won't," laughed Hermione. "Not when it comes to this."

He didn't have an answer, so he rubbed her shoulder instead. He knew that he, Harry and Hermione were about to find out how much they had relied on each other over the past seven years. It would be an adjustment for everyone. Now that things were finally swinging this way for the pair of them, he wasn't feeling very excited about letting Hermione go. He swallowed and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "At least Ginny will be there, and you'll be in class with her."

"Luna too," she said, looking up at him. "I'm actually quite excited about it. I've never really been friends with the girls in my year. It will be different…" She grinned. "Although, I'll never regret being friends with you lot this far."

"Well sure, when we're out trying to get ourselves _expelled_ every year or so. What could possibly beat that?"

They laughed as memories swirled inside their head. For a moment, Ron really was jealous that she got to go back. He supposed he would always miss Hogwarts a little bit. Hermione reached for one of his hands and started studying his freckled knuckles with the tips of her fingers.

"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

Her touch on the skin of his hand was starting to lull him into a trance. "Hmm?"

"Fourth year-"

"Oh _no_ ," Ron groaned, pulling his hand from hers and clapping it over his eyes. "Don't do it."

She was laughing. "Why were you so mad about Krum asking me to the ball? Why _really_?"

Hermione reached for his hand and pulled it away from his face, busying herself in the patterns of freckles on the back of his hand again. He stared ahead at the illuminated village below and thought about the question. Why? Because Krum had taken something he didn't know he had wanted. Because he was mad that Krum knew he liked Hermione before Ron did. Because she looked _so_ pretty and he had spent the whole time furious at her.

He was still ashamed that it had taken him nearly an hour to figure out that Viktor Krum's partner had been Hermione. After all, he'd known her favorite color was periwinkle ever since first year when he'd told his mother to knit her a periwinkle scarf. Why shouldn't her dress robes have been that color? He couldn't _really_ blame it on the hair because he'd stopped noticing how bushy it was years before. Now it only made it easier to spot her in a crowd.

It had taken him at nearly a year to figure out that it had been her _smile_ that had enraged him.

Not the smaller teeth or the way it was shaped, but the fact that she was smiling at all. For _Viktor_. What Ron wanted more than anything in the later years at Hogwarts, was to make Hermione laugh. Harry was easy, they laughed all the time. He and Harry together always made Hermione laugh, but Ron alone? It had happened rarely and not for lack of trying. When he was young and stupid and couldn't figure out girls, all he wanted was to make them happy.

Hermione was a particularly unique case. Probably because she was the most special.

"You are thinking, aren't you?" Hermione prodded, back in the present. She poked his temple with her finger. "This silence is not because you're ignoring my question?"

Ron smiled and laughed through his nose, before slumping down on the grass and pulling her with him. They lay on their backs, facing up at the big, dark tree. Ron rolled over so he was propped on his elbow above her.

"I was mad because he was first."

"First? But I _told_ you, pluck up the courage and-"

"I know I was an idiot. That's not what I meant. I meant that he was the first boy, he was the one to make you smile that way first. I didn't know it at the time, and for a long time after, but that was why. _I_ wanted to be the one to make you feel that way first."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and pressed her hand to the side of his face. "You _were,_ you know. Don't you know that?"

Ron leaned into her hand and returned the smile. "Well _now_ , but I didn't back then, did I? I was mad because I hadn't realized it before that moment. It just sort of happened." He ran the back of his hand over his forehead nervously. "I don't know if girls' heads get in as big of messes as blokes'. You all seem so self aware. Back then, our heads were full of flobberworms. We wouldn't have been able to articulate feelings if we'd been given veritaserum."

She was giggling now. "Oh dear."

"At least I didn't know that you'd kissed him until sixth year."

Hermione sat bolt upright and Ron had to roll out of the way to avoid being knocked backwards. "What?" she cried.

Ron blinked up at her. He couldn't see her face, only the dark shadow of her head against the purple sky. "Er...you kissed Viktor Krum?"

"No I didn't!" she said frantically, staring down at him. Right now he was noticing her bushy hair and how big it seemed when she was angry. After a moment of tense anticipation, he saw her shoulders slump slightly. "Well, I mean, he did kiss me when he left but it was sort of a goodbye thing."

"Um, that sounds like you kissed to me…" he said, cautiously.

Her silence told him that she was probably scowling at him. "It wasn't a romantic thing. I wasn't ready for that yet. I mean, I suppose you could say he was my first kiss but it wasn't...I didn't...I mean." She sighed angrily. "I didn't kiss _him_."

Ron chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands over his face. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but apparently everyone thought you did. And if you're still wondering why I was so horrible to you before Lavender and I got together…"

She slumped over and pressed her forehead against her knees. "Oh."

He heaved himself upright and pulled her back into his arms. "It was Ginny's fault, you can blame her. And, besides, don't you agree that I wasn't deserving of you sixth year? If I hadn't been such a complete wanker, I would have taken you for granted. I didn't want to hurt you, obviously, but missing you those months, and over Christmas? It really put things into perspective."

"I would have preferred it if we were speaking when you'd been poisoned," Hermione replied glumly.

"If we're sharing truths, I would have preferred not to have been poisoned at all, thank you very much."

She started giggling and he pressed a fierce kiss on the side of her cheek. "We've been through too much to start thinking back on things that have happened," he said. "I'm far too happy with the way things are to have regrets."

He heard a dreamy sigh and felt her relax in his arms. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Why did you ask?"

Hermione shrugged. "We never talked about it again after that night. I never knew, and I figured you'd answer me honestly now. It wasn't about regret, I just think about it sometimes."

"Was my answer what you thought it would be?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. Thank you for telling me."

He kissed her again, longer this time.

"Do you want to ask me a tough question now? It's only fair."

Ron tapped his lip with his finger jokingly, but inside his head, he only had one to ask. It still made his chest hurt and his stomach sink when he thought of it. "I just told you what I thought about regret…"

"I know, but I want to know now. Please?"

He grimaced. "You're not going to like it. It's a bit...darker than yours."

Her face fell and she swallowed thickly. "Okay."

"Harry told me that when I left...well…" he took a deep breath. "He said you cried for days."

She was chewing on her bottom lip and she nodded, slowly.

"Why?" He shook his head, before clarifying. "I mean, I know that I hurt you and you were sad, but I was awful then. The locket was making me terrible to you. I just thought it would be more of a relief."

"You still think that?" she asked quietly. "That it was a relief when you left?"

"I try not to think on it, really. But when I do, yeah."

"It was awful, Ron, for both me _and_ Harry. It was like losing a limb and keeping the wound open. It hurt...well, it hurt _me_ every second. Those times were terrifying and difficult, of course, but I still hated that you were missing out on these things we were sharing. Christmas, the Potters' graves and that awful snake lady." She smiled up at him, eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I missed you every second that I let myself think about it. Harry covered me with your blankets the night you left. I wanted to incinerate them, I was so furious. But it was so comforting, and they smelled like you and...well, you've always been that for me."

He blinked. "I...have?" He watched as a tear slipped over her lashes and down her cheek. He caught it with his finger before it fell.

"Maybe it's because you've always been so tall and brave. I don't know. I've always tried to comfort Harry, and you were always there to comfort me. In your own way."

Ron let out a deep breath that ruffled the fringe of his hair. "Blimey, Hermione. That's...well, that really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad, because _you_ have always meant a lot to me, Ron Weasley."

He smiled down at her. "I love you quite a bit, you know."

"I do know." They kissed again and Ron grew more and more reluctant to let her go.

When he finally did, he spoke quietly into her hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you then, Hermione. I'm sure you thought that I didn't love you, and I know in hindsight it all makes sense now, but I really hate that for those few months you thought I didn't." When he lifted his head his eyes were burning. "I always did."

She wiped a few tears of her own away and nodded. "I know. Me too."

They wrapped their arms around one another and held tightly. "Merlin it's going to sting when you're gone tomorrow."

"Told you," she sniffed into his shoulder.

"I wish Harry would lend you his Invisibility Cloak so you could sneak out to Hogsmeade and we could snog in front of Aberforth or something."

She laughed loudly. "He did! Well, he offered, and I refused him. I'm going to have a nice, relaxing, boring year at Hogwarts. Don't you _dare_ mess me up!"

Ron laughed into her hair. "Fine."

They sat up after another moment and stared down at their entwined hands. A creeping feeling of doubt was coiling slowly in Ron's stomach. He swallowed thickly and shifted his gaze to Hermione. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, and her eyelashes were clumped together from her earlier tears. Her hair was perfectly frizzy today and tiny ringlets framed her face. It was nice to be able to look at her now. She seemed to like it.

"Hermione," he said at last. "Everything's been all right this summer? Between you and me?"

She grinned at him in response. "Everything has been brilliant, Ron. I wish you wouldn't worry so much. You've been lovely. Even my parents love you!"

Ron sat back in honest surprise. "They do? Really?"

"Of course they do," she swatted at him. "Why on earth wouldn't they?"

He shrugged. "Because I'm just some bloke and a wizard and-"

"You are _not_ just some bloke, Ron Weasley. We've been friends since we were eleven! They've always known your name. And you brought me to Australia…"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, still not quite believing her words. Hermione just laughed. "Keep going," she urged. "What were you going to say?"

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "We've hardly had time alone and I don't want you to think…"

"Think?" She raised an eyebrow. "Think what?"

Ron knew his ears had to be red. He felt hot all over. "That I don't want to...that I _never_ want to... um, you know."

Her eyebrows were still raised and she stared at him silently, obviously not following along.

"Shag…" he said, hesitantly drawing out every letter so the world lasted five times longer than it should have. The word sounded unusually filthy in this conversation.

To his horror, Hermione broke out in immediate laughter and collapsed onto his chest. "Oh Ron," she said, hugging him tightly.

"What?" he shouted, feeling hurt and betrayed.

She cupped his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs over his scalding cheeks. "We've only just worked things out. We've known each other for most of our lives already, I'm not thrown by the concept of taking thing slow."

He blinked.

"In fact I think it's probably smart, considering we're going to be apart for almost a year."

The dull ache of reality resumed low in his chest. _A year_.

"So everything is okay?" he asked again, wishing with all of his might that the conversation would end. Quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Everything is wonderful."

Ron let out a breath. "Good." He reached his hand into his jacket pocket and gathered its contents into his palm. "Because I have something for you and I wanted to make sure I wasn't completely barking for thinking it was right to give it to you."

Hermione's lovely smile had faded into total and complete anxiety. "Give me...what?"

With one last squeeze, he held a necklace in his palm out to her. A tiny, circular pendant tumbled from his fingers and quivered slightly on its gold chain as Ron's heart pounded inside his chest. The moonlight glimmered on the flat face of the stone like a tiny spark and Hermione's eyes were wide and she reached out towards it tentatively. "Ron...what?"

"Don't lose your mind, it's not what it looks like."

"A _ruby_?" She covered her open mouth with one hand and shook her head.

"Okay, that _is_ what it looks like, but I didn't buy it." Noticing her eyes widening again, he quickly amended, "I didn't steal it either!"

At last he lowered the pendant into her outstretched hands and watched as she grasped it tightly in her fist.

"I found one of the Gryffindor rubies in my shoe after the battle. They were everywhere, you know? It must have gotten kicked up while we were in and out of the entrance hall. I'm mostly glad I didn't pick up one of the emeralds… Anyway, I pocketed it and asked McGonagall if I could keep it."

"What did she say?"

"She said it was the least she could offer me. So...I kept it. For you."

Her eyes were wide, round orbs looking up at him. She had the necklace clasped tightly to her chest. "Why?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean, _why_? You're...well, you're YOU! And I happen to love you and- don't you dare say you don't deserve it!" She closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure I'll ever deserve you, Mione, but I want to try. After everything you did for me last year and Harry too, well, I just thought you could use something nice."

Her eyes were overflowing again. "Oh Ron…"

"You're _brilliant_ , and maybe this will make up for the fact that I am not." He was laughing as he said it, but Hermione had already wrapped her arms around him.

"You _are_ ," she insisted, close to his ear. She wiped her eyes quickly and held out the necklace. "Will you help me put it on?"

As quickly as he could manage with her hair in the way, he clasped the necklace at her back and watched as she situated it over her blouse. "It's beautiful, Ron. I'm speechless."

He grinned proudly. "That's fine, because I plan to kiss you quite a lot before I let you back to the Burrow."

It was well past midnight by the time they snuck back into the house, and it took all of Ron's self-restraint to let Hermione slip back into Ginny's room.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione could not remember a year when Platform 9 ¾ had been more overcrowded. The narrow space was nearly packed with parents, and yet Hermione couldn't imagine _this_ many students returning to Hogwarts after the battle. She caught several eyes and sidelong glances as they strolled past and watched, with a drop in her stomach as the eyes shifted behind her, to where Harry was walking with Ginny. She let out a disapproving sigh.

"Harry you should have brought the cloak," Hermione groaned, watching more eyes follow them through the crowd. "I feel like students invited their entire families just to see you."

"Let them stare," Harry said firmly, clutching Ginny's hand tightly. "I'm not here for them. I'm not even here for Hogwarts." They shared a secret smile. "Besides, I suppose I should get used to it at some point."

"Don't let it go to your head though," Ron teased, grinning over his shoulder.

Harry snorted, "It's not just me, mate. It's all of us."

Ron let out a dismissive guffaw. "Everyone would be silly to mess with us now, wouldn't they?" Ron mused, tightening his arm around Hermione. "We just defeated Voldermort. There's no telling what we are capable of."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they continued down the platform until they found a partial clearing. She and Ginny lugged their bags onto the train then hopped back on the platform to say their goodbyes. Hermione's eyes were already stinging.

"Oh Ron," she sighed, "It's not going to be the same without you and Harry."

He gripped both her elbows to keep her from covering her face with her hands. "Of _course_ it won't! But that doesn't mean it won't be brilliant, right?"

She shrugged. All of the excitement she had felt the days before had disintegrated. The only thing she could think about was being apart from her best friends.

"I'll write you every night that I can, I promise. Harry says the aurors have us on night duty for a lot of small jobs early on. But every other night-"

"You don't have to do that," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "That's a _lot_ of writing for both of us. Send me a letter once a week," she smiled up at him. "And make it a _good_ one."

He lifted a hand and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Of course."

"We're going to be alright...right?" She tugged nervously on the necklace now hanging over her robes.

Ron's face instantly fell and Hermione bit her lip. "What do you mean? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust, Ron...it's about distance and time. Relationships are hard enough being together all the time. What if...what if we can't take the distance?"

"Excuse me, but I happen to know exactly where Hogwarts is-"

"It's unplottable Ron, of course you don't."

She watched his jawline bulge as he clenched his teeth. "Hermione," he said firmly. "I love you, and no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, I will still love you in May. Probably at Christmas too."

A breeze from the tunnel shuffled through the platform and their robes flapped around their ankles. "Say it again," she sighed, feeling helpless and silly and terrified.

He was smiling again. "Say what?"

"Say that you love me. I won't hear you say it again until October."

To her surprise, Ron leaned down and caressed the shell of her ear with his lips. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. But I will disown you if you don't pass your exams."

She burst out giggling and threw her arms around his neck. Ron held her tightly to his chest and lifted her feet off the ground. In a flash, they were back in the room of requirement, throwing down broomsticks and basilisk fangs for a kiss. She hid her face in the side of his neck and took a deep breath. Freshly cut grass, the Burrow and something simply, _Ron_. She would miss every piece of him.

"I love you too," she said before he could kiss her.

She studied his face for a moment, trying to find the round, smudgy face she'd met on her first day of Hogwarts. They had all grown, of course, but she felt perhaps Ron had grown the most of all. He was taller, his face was longer and his shoulders were broader. He was braver and more tolerant than he had been when he was young. He was so _good_ ; something she wasn't always sure of not-too-long ago.

"You find what you're looking for?" he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she sighed happily. "I really, really have."

"OY!"

They both looked over and Ginny was standing nearby, arms crossed over her chest. "Harry and I were at least sensible. You guys should have used the cloak, for _yourselves_."

"Piss o-"

"Ron," Hermione said, before he could say something he regretted. "I'll owl you this evening when we get settled."

A frantic look crossed his face at her hint of goodbye and his arms tightened ever-so-noticeably around her. She thought for a moment that he wouldn't let her go. He took a deep, long breath through his nose, kissed her again, then let her go. "Have a good term."

They were still standing inches apart and she already felt as though it were miles. "I will," she said, forcing a wide smile. "Enjoy training!"

"I'll try." He said, sounding unsure.

"You _will_!" she corrected for him, stepping towards Harry. Her arms looped around his shoulders easily; she'd done it thousands of times. Only now, it was because _she_ was the one leaving. He hugged her back, tightly.

"Miss you," he said, with a sideways grin as she stepped back. Hermione felt her heart break even more.

"Oh no," she sighed, looking between her two best friends. Harry was smiling proudly, but Ron was absolutely no help. His eyebrows were pinched together in a sad, pained smile.

"No you don't!" Ginny said loudly, looping her arm through Hermione's. Her eye contact with Ron broke with a _snap_. "We're going, come on!"

Ginny heaved them both onto the train. In less than ten seconds, they had waved, the conductors had shut the doors and suddenly the train was moving. Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she felt the elastic between the three of them stretch and break. Harry and Ron stood side by side on the platform, shoulders touching, and hands up in the air. They looked so _tall_ and she couldn't help but remember how small they'd all been not so long ago. Behind her, echos of the bustling train compartments transported back in time. Her eyes pricked with emotion as the train curved out of the station and Ron and Harry were lost in the steam.

October. She would see them in October.

She felt Ginny squeeze her hand at her side and they shared a small, sad smile.

"They'll be alright, won't they?" Ginny asked, staring at the spot where their boyfriends had been standing.

"I think so," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

They both giggled.

"Come on," Ginny said, nudging Hermione into the passageway. "Let's go find Luna."

-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Hello! I've gathered another little vignette for all of you. I had big plans to go with R/H to Australia and on their first date and to the funeral...etc etc. It all got a little plot-y and less vignette-y, so I trashed it. I've got some more big starts on some other vignettes coming up in the not too far future. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
